tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Watterson
Xavier Watterson is the second-oldest of the many children of Gumball and Carrie Watterson, at age 28. Appearance Xavier is the second tallest of the Wattersons, standing at 6 feet tall. He is more well built than his older sibling Gaspard, however. Physically, Xavier resembles his mother, and inherits more of her powers than Gaspard, as well. He is white and opaque, but has the whiskers, blue ears, and fangs of his father. His whiskers are the smallest of his family, and very thin. Xavier has long, black hair that he trims short. His supernatural powers include levitation, teleportation, traveling to Purgatory at will, the ability to become intangible, and telekinesis. He can also transform his legs into a ghost tail. Xavier is not as smart as Gaspard, but he is much stronger than his older brother. Like Gaspard, Xavier had much of his body tattooed. His tattoos are a cross adorned on much of his torso, the word "Jury" on his left upper arm, and a clubs suit on his right upper arm. Attire Casually, Xavier wears a gray v-neck t-shirt with a red and orange stripe, jeans, and sneakers. At home, Xavier wears his gray shirt and jeans. Usually he doesn't wear a shirt. Sleepwear consists of only sweatpants. Formally, he wears a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and a blazer. Personality Xavier, unlike Gaspard, is very wild. He is a crazy, happy-go-lucky, carefree, and spontaneous child stuck in an adult's ghostly body. He is much like his father when he was 12. He is also an observant Catholic, like Gaspard. Xavier, while he may not have the best relationship with all his siblings, looks out for them nearly all the time, even if it is a little too overbearing. However, Xavier is a hothead, and has a very bad temper. He will get angry over mildly annoying things, and even trivial things, which can get him into trouble. But when someone wrongs his family, he will go ballistic. Violent acts are not alien to him when this happens. Unfortunately, his wrath is not quelled on his family members, such as when he smashed a beer bottle on Gaspard's head for dropping his cell phone into the pool. Xavier is also promiscuous, frequently labeled a 'player' by Gaspard. Ironically, he is disgusted by the incestuous behavior of some of his siblings. He is especially annoyed when his younger sister Stormy tries to seduce him (even though it can be quite arousing for him). Biography Name: Xavier Watterson Age: 28 Birthday: July 9th Likes: Gaspard, women, music, live concerts, classic rock, seafood, video games, traveling, Christianity, alcohol Dislikes: Nuts, professional wrestling, needles, dubstep, college, his siblings bullying each other Relationship Status: Keeping his options open Abilities: Levitation, teleportation, traveling to Purgatory at will, the ability to become intangible, telekinesis Trivia * He is based off of Xavier de Rosnay, one half of the French house duo Justice. ** Judge and Jury, Xavier's and Gaspard's band, is also based after Justice. * Xavier flunked out of college, and never received a formal musical education. * Xavier, while present at Gaspard's wedding, was initially against his brother's matrimony. However, Gaspard has since won back Xavier's favor by getting him a pet Labrador retriever Xavier named Charles. * During interviews, Xavier rarely talks. However, during live concerts, Xavier is less reserved, and very energetic. Category:Family Members Category:Ghosts Category:Children